


012 - Little Acts of Love

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: A fic about: Hotel rooms and little acts of love. And Van McCann.





	012 - Little Acts of Love

You were about eleven chapters into Hannibal when you heard the boys all flow into the hotel suite. You looked over your shoulder, and from the open bedroom door you watched them jump on the couch and start a game of Fifa. You turned back to your book. You had mastered the skill of reading through noise.

Van came in and crouched next to the bed, next to you. You turned your face to his and you looked at each other. Seconds passed and he made a slow movement to kiss you on the arm, the part of you closest to him. He rested his forehead against your skin for a moment, then stood up. “Do you need anything?” he asked. You shook your head no. “Tea?” he suggested. You nodded. He smiled and went to leave. Halfway between the door and you he stopped. He turned around and came back to stand over you. He moved the blanket off your body and lifted your shirt up. You were lying on your stomach, so couldn’t see what he was doing. He ran his hand down your spine, then bent over and placed a kiss on the small of your back. Shirt down, blanket up, and he walked out the room.

When he returned he placed the tea carefully on the bedside table. He crouched back down again. “I really fucking love you,” he whispered. You smiled into your book, then turned to him.

“I really love you too.”


End file.
